Untitled
by Andrea Valencia
Summary: Goku reflects on some things and meets a man.... (pls. do suggest a name for the OC in your review )


Untitled By: Anael Razualle  
  
Author's Rants: I just can't write a proper fic. I'm sure this one will either have a lot of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes or will have nothing to do with the characters of the series (yes I do that most of the time) or it will purely be boring paragraphs filled with nothing but nonsense. By the way HOMURA!!! I'm your no. 1 fan. same to u GOKU!!!  
  
Summary: Goku thinks no one understands him and looks back on Sanzo's rejection. Then he meets a man.. Then..? Just read and find out..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the fic and the OC that still doesn't have a name.  
  
~ O ~  
  
It was a beautiful night: calm, with bright stars. There was something quite unusual about it: the moon, which was surprisingly luminous. The light it radiated formed a ring around the entire orb, giving it an ethereal glow. The scene would have been perfect had it not been for a young teen slumped on the forest ground, crying his eyes out. It was as if the world had ended for him. Perhaps he thought his world had ended. Suddenly, it was as if he could cry no more. The tears just stopped falling; he still felt distressed but his burden ceased quite a bit.  
  
He then looked to the skies, hoping to take his mind off his problems for a while. He turned his gaze to the moon, his golden eyes widening slightly at the sight of the golden orb that had once hung so inconspicuously in the skies, hidden behind clouds, now exude a bright light...Now, he would gladly have the moon as his companion rather than his cold, uncaring sun...his harsh, glaring sun...  
  
His thoughts wandered back to his companions. Hakkai, calm and caring as he was, with that ever-present gentle smile on his lips, still failed to fill the emptiness in Goku's soul. Of the three, Hakkai understood him best, but he didn't understand him enough; to him, Goku was still a child. Gojyo, who under that exterior was a brother to him...but he never treated him seriously, never treated him as an adult; he still thought of him as a troublesome brat.  
  
...And Sanzo. Sanzo, his sun...he of all the people didn't understand Goku...maybe he cared for the said saru in his own way, but he never truly understood him-and what is caring if one doesn't understand another? He remembered how Sanzo had rejected him when he tried to give him his heart. A single tear made its way on his cheek. The pain...was back-  
  
Goku felt something inside him break; abruptly, he lost control. He started destroying everything around him. The once almost-perfect scene was distorted into one of utter destruction. Trees were uprooted, the ground was eroded, the beautiful flowers were trampled upon as his howls of desperation reverberated throughout the plains beyond the forest.  
  
Everything was changed and distorted...everything but the moon. Suspended above the scene of chaos, its beauty never faded; instead, it intensified. However, the once golden orb turned silver-a bright silver that had never, not once, been seen. It was as if someone changed it for a purpose...  
  
Immediately, the howls subsided and the trashing halted...It seemed as if time itself had stopped. Lissom arms suddenly wrapped around Goku in a tight hug. He turned around and a silver-haired man came into view. His beauty could rival Sanzo's, perhaps even exceed it. His azure eyes held no secrets; he plainly showed himself as he was to the boy...He held him close, and whispered softly in his ear. "I'll always be with you, wherever you go...just think of me and I'll be at your side..."  
  
~ O ~  
  
Author's Notes: I know there were lots of mistakes and some words that weren't supposed to be used. Please do point out my errors in your reviews and tell me if I should continue this. Thank you for reading it. ( spell- checked and grammar-checked using MS Word) (revised by Nereix)  
  
:: Sankyuu Nereix-sama for all the revisions (gosh, the original thing that I made suddenly seemed so stupid after I saw all the things you corrected) Thank you again. *blush* I never knew I made all those mistakes till u noticed it and yes, I will be sending you the next chapters for proofreading. err. anyway to all who read this. should I make it shounen-ai or yaoi or not?:: 


End file.
